


Song of the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kinda borrowed the idea of heartsongs, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Prompt: 0T6: SoulMate AU: The guys meet on an empty bus at midnight (or something?) (PS your writing is awesomesauce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Soul

Ray can swear he’s seen them all before. He just can’t place where, nor does he know why it’s so important that he knows. The red head keeps sending him glances and the skinny man has been outright staring at him for the last past four stops. Stops fly by under the midnight sky, and he still can’t figure it out. But then the driver starts to hum. It’s not a song by any artist but he still knows it anyways. Ray’s not sure that there’s actually any words to it.

The driver meets his eyes in the rearview mirror, and all he can focus on are the notes tattooed down the man’s arms. They call to him, and he wants to run his fingers across them. To his surprise, the humming is shortly accompanied by a low voice. It takes him a minute to figure out which of the other men is singing and Ray finds that he loves the way the bearded man looks when he sings. He loves how relaxed it looks, and the baritone words soothe him.

The red head joins in next, and his voice is not at all what Ray had imagined. It’s smooth as silk, and it seems to wrap around him and comfort him. It sounds loving and protective, and he never wants it to leave. Ray finds himself entranced by the song so far. It calls to him, but at the same time he’s got a feeling that he’s not supposed to sing. Not yet. If he strains his mind, Ray thinks he used to hear this song when he was really young but he still can’t place it.

Skinny man joins right after and his voice is so terrible that it makes them all smile with laughter they’re trying to hold back. Each note feels like a joke and Ray finds himself grinning at people he doesn’t know. Maybe he just fell asleep on the bus again. It’s happened before, since the route is so long and he’s almost always tired on his way to or from work. He takes a deep breath as he meets their eyes because something clicks inside of him.

It’s his turn. He doesn’t know how he knows this, he just know he needs to sing now. He knows the exact words that’ll leave his mouth even though he’s absolutely certain he’s never heard them before. Ray feels silly singing along, but he never feels like he’s intruding on something between others. Singing with them feels right, but not complete.

It continues to feel like there’s something missing until another man joins in. He’s got silky hair that Ray wants to tangle his fingers in and never let go again. At first, Ray thought the bearded man was just singing louder but there’s a tiny difference between the voices that can be picked out. The last voice completes the entire song and the tune wraps echoes around them. If Ray had to describe it, he’d say that their very souls were harmonizing.

That’s about when it hits him and he cuts off suddenly. The others look concerned until he smiles, and the song just cuts out without him. He glances at each of them, but he doesn’t know how to explain what he’s thinking. Isn’t sure that telling them that his soul was singing because it found it’s mates would be too forward. Especially since he doesn’t know them. They could have relationships. They could be married with families. They could not believe in soulmates at all. One of them cuts off his internal monologue and he gives the bearded man his full attention.

“Well..Uh. I’m Jack. Anyone else feel that?” Bearded man says, looking sheepish.

“I did! I’m Gavin.” Skinny man says, and his accent is definitely not from here.

“How could you not fucking feel that? Michael.” Red head says, stating his name like it’s an afterthought.

“Some just can’t. That was pretty intense. My name is Ryan.” Silky hair chimes in with a shrug.

“Aw no don’t tell me that while I’m driving. It’s sad as dicks to think that someone can’t feel their soul’s singing. I’m Geoff.” The driver says and his note tattoos seem to dance across his skin.

“Guess that makes us the lucky ones then.” Ray says with a smile, and sits in silence. When they continue to stare at him, he realizes that they’re waiting on his name. “Oh. I’m Ray.” Everything seems to click into place after he says it, like the world will be better from now on. Or at least life will. They talk through the rest of the bus ride and exchange contact information, each one of them dreaded the moment their stop comes up. No one wants to be separated from their soulmates, even if there’s five of them.

When he gets to his stop, he hesitates about getting off the bus. None of them blame him or tell him to hurry up. Instead, Gavin comes up the aisle and hugs him. The foreigner tells him that he can’t wait to actually get to know him before sitting back down. Michael comes up and the bump fists, separating with the promise of an arcade date soon. Ryan comes up and awkwardly pats his shoulder. The man looks so lost, but it makes Ray smile and laugh. Jack completely crushes him in a bear hug that he was not aware anyone human should have the strength to do. When he was set back down on the floor of the bus, he walked to the front and started to leave.

Geoff called him back to the driver’s seat. When Ray got close enough, he found himself being given one of the best kisses he’d ever had in his life. Pulling away to go home becomes harder but Geoff smiles at him and promises that he’ll be the bus driver any night for Ray. Laughing, Ray gets off and heads home smiling to himself.


End file.
